Knocking on Heaven's door
by BitchPathologist
Summary: Clarke descubre un libro muy interesante en la biblioteca de Lexa
**Llamando a las puertas del cielo**

Habían pasado días sin verse por el conflicto entre Skaikru y Trikru, pero finalmente Clarke llegaba a la entrada de Polis, ansiosa de reencontrarse con Lexa.

Apenas bajó del caballo, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la Comandante, con la esperanza de poder abrazarla de nuevo.

-Lexa, ¿estás en el baño? – Pero sólo le respondió el silencio, así que mientras de decidía a esperar a la morena, Clarke comenzó a estudiar con interés la habitación.

En el centro estaba la enorme cama, la que le sacó más de un sonrojo, al recordar lo que había pasado días atrás. Intentando detener la línea de pensamientos que comenzaban a llegar a su conciencia, desvió su atención hacia el rincón izquierdo de la sala, donde se encontraban estantes repletos de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. La Comandante tenía una vastísima biblioteca que fácilmente sería la envidia de cualquier coleccionista.

Sin embargo, hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Un pequeño libro de tapas de cuero negras, en las que no ponía ningún título o referencia. Al abrirlo, cayó en la cuenta de que era una suerte de diario de Lexa.

La primera reacción fue la de devolverlo a su lugar, pero luego la venció la curiosidad al ver pocas hojas escritas, lo que la tentó a leerlo.

 _Un día me preguntaron si era feliz. Yo les contesté que como Heda no me permitía sentir porque es debilidad. Mentí._

 _Esa noche recordé esa sensación de felicidad plena, basta, completa. Aquella que recibís con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa inmensa. Cuando tu alma está en paz. Como imaginarte golpeando las puertas del Cielo._

 _Recordé la vuelta a casa luego de cada batalla. Batallas que fueron para asegurar la libertad de mi pueblo. De pronto volvieron a mi memoria las miles de lágrimas en los ojos de madres, hermanos, hijos, esposos, que se reencontraban, y las miles más que se derramaron por aquellos que no volvieron. Cada momento agridulce se grabó a fuego en mi memoria. Y era como golpear las puertas del Cielo._

 _Pero si voy más atrás, puedo ver de nuevo mi antiguo hogar, mis padres enseñándome a vivir. ¿Cómo no recordar cuando me fundía en un abrazo interminable con mi padre, o los besos en la frente de mi madre?_

 _Obviamente revivo la primera vez que blandí una espada, mi primera lucha en la que salí victoriosa para orgullo de mis progenitores._

 _Añoro esas tardes en las que podía escaparme cabalgando a toda velocidad con Lukot, mi caballo, y perderme en el horizonte. Todavía siento el viento golpeando en mi cara y revolviendo mi pelo. Ser un solo ser con él. Esa sensación de libertad. De merecer estar golpeando las puertas del Cielo._

 _Y entonces te conocí._

 _Fue cuando me vi reflejada por primera vez en tus ojos azules que volví a replantearme este tema. Hasta la primera sonrisa que me dedicaste no me di cuenta de lo que era realmente ser feliz._

 _Apareciste, desafiante, valiente, dispuesta a enfrentarme. Y todas mis barreras se fueron derrumbando, junto con la consabida frase de que 'el amor es debilidad', la cual contradijiste en la primera oportunidad._

 _Pasaron los días, más momentos que viví junto a vos, conociéndote. Y por fin, realmente VIVÍ._

 _Cometí el estúpido error de abandonarte. Te traicioné, traicionándome al mismo tiempo, rompiéndome en mil pedazos._

 _Pero nos volvimos a encontrar, quizás esto estaba destinado a pasar. Y mientras tus deseos de asesinarme y tu odio hacia mí se mitigaban, yo comencé a cambiar siglos de tradiciones infundadas deseando con toda mi alma lograr la paz entre nuestros pueblos sólo para volverte a ver sonreír sin la culpabilidad que se esconde en tu mirada._

 _Lograste lo que nadie pudo: Llegaste y sin mediar palabras robaste mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo me devolviste la mejor versión de mí._

 _Al final va a ser que tenías razón: El amor te hace más fuerte. Por eso siempre te voy a estar agradecida._

 _Pero cuando me enfrento a tus ojos, cuando estás adelante mío y te tengo en mi cama sin ropa y susurrando mi nombre caigo en la cuenta de que esta es la definición de felicidad que siempre busqué._

 _Y ya no tiene sentido ir a golpear las puertas del Cielo, cuando todo lo que podría desear acaba de caer a la Tierra._


End file.
